Pokémon Eclipse
by DJGamer0328
Summary: Seven years after the events of Pokémon Sun and Moon, Sun, Lillie, and Hau, are reunited. All is well, until new ultra beasts begin to appear, and a new threat looms over Alola. Its up to our heros to solve the mystery, and save Alola from the new Ultra Beasts that have appeared. Along the way, bonds grow, and friends, become, more...
1. Prolouge, Suns POV

Prolouge:

Sun's POV

Seven years, since she left. I don't even know why I counted or when she would return all I know is that it's been far longer than I would have ever imagined.

Sorry, for jumping ahead there I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Sun, I live in Alola and moved here seven years ago. Shortly after I arrived I participated in the "Alolan Island Challenge". You basically travel across Alola going through trials and defeating kahunas. It's like challenging the main eight gyms in any other region. Not sure why but Alola is just unique in that way. Anyways, once you beat all the trails and kahunas you battle the elite four and the champion.

Well, I'm actually, the champion. Since I was the first person to challenge the newly formed elite four, there was no official champion. So it simply became me.

Quite a high status for an eleven year old boy. One that had moved to the region about a few months month ago.

Along the way I met lots of nice people and made great friends. I made two best friends in fact, Hau, and Lillie. Hau was the grandson of the melemele island Kahuna. I met him just after getting my first pokemon. We traveled through Alola together as rivals yet still friends.

Then, Lillie came into the picture.

Technically she arrived _before_ Hau but anyway…

Lillie was the daughter of Lusamine, the head of the Aether Foundation. A preservation company from Alola that protects endangered species. Then it turned out to be evil, and uh, yeah, but that's a whole nother story.

Anyway, she also traveled with me and Hau. However I seemed to grow closer to her than Hau. The same could be also said for her. We grew together. Conquered challenges together and faced our fears together.

Then she left…..yeah….just…..left.

Her reasons were highly justified. She wanted to go to Kanto so she could travel a journey like Hau and I did. I still missed her though. I would've been extra sad when she left like Hau was….

If she hadn't kissed me.

I was left stunned for nearly a week. Unable to think straight. I soon fell into a deep sadness and almost depression. Thankfully I had a "meaning" when I was needed to take care of the ultra beasts. After a while, I became my normal self again. However, I always had her at the back of my mind. Waiting, for her to come back. I sent her a package at one point. She sent a letter back saying that she loved it. Most importantly however.

She said she was coming back!


	2. Chapter 1, The Beaming Sun, Lillie's POV

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"-Author's Notes-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-a7352d7f-f37d-7b48-c4d9-f065197382be" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sorry, I forgot to add this part for the prologue, I'm really new and i'm still figuring how stuff works. Anyway, this is my first fanfic so the chapters might be a bit short along with there being a few typos and grammatical errors. Anyways, enjoy!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 1:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Beaming Sun /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lillie's POV /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I looked out into the ocean. Only a day left until I could return to Alola. I reimagined my various experiences while /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"in Kanto. I thought of how much my team had grown. Venusaur, was once a shy bulbasaur. Pidgeot, grown from a route one pidgey. Lapras, had helped me cross many ocean routes. Snorlax, a strong friend. Machamp, a strong fighter, and ninetails. There was something special about ninetails. I loved all my Pokémon equally, however, ninetails had been sent to her. Along with a letter and hat that I had worn every day since I received it from him. The Alolan Ninetails had been a birthday present for Sun. More specifically it was an Alolan ninetails. It had been sent as an egg and it hatched shortly after. I walked back inside the boat. It would be another few hours before we arrived in Alola. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"•••/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I ran onto the Hau'oli Marina, breathing in the fresh Alola air that I knew and loved./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lillie!" A familiar voice yelled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hau!" I yelled back. We ran up and hugged. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Get on!" Hau said, helping me onto the Tauros" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where's Sun?" I asked /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just wait and see!" Hau said giving his signature smile. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We rode out of Hau'oli city and to Iki town. The lights were out and I could barely see the plaza. Suddenly, the lights went on and a large group of people were underneath a banner saying /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Welcome back Lillie!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Lillie!" Sun yelled running my way, behind him, a party had started./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sun!" I yelled, locking him inside a hug. I felt my eyes began to water and I could feel that Sun was the same way. When we separated Sun smiled, and I did to. /span/p 


End file.
